1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for controlling an electromagnetic valve, in particular in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic valves are customarily used for dosing liquids, for example fuel and/or liquids used in connection with an exhaust gas aftertreatment, for example an aqueous urea solution. In particular when used in an exhaust gas aftertreatment system, these valves are exposed to a very high thermal load. This makes the exact metering of the liquid to be dosed more difficult, since the dosing quantity also changes when the temperature changes. If no diagnosis is provided, the state of the valve is unclear. Thus, the control unit normally has no information as to whether the valve is overloaded, is blocked, or if the quantity emitted corresponds to the desired quantity of liquid to be dosed. It is customarily provided that these conditions are estimated and this estimation is used to provide a corresponding control that counteracts these effects.